


К нам приходит время в темное окно

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пре-слэш. ну или пост-слэш, что вернее.<br/>хиджигин о погоде и бессоннице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К нам приходит время в темное окно

Где-то вдали рушатся миры. Разлетаются на мелкие кусочки чужие дома и судьбы. Где-то очень, очень далеко. Это осознается краем сознания, но не приносит успокоения. Над Эдо застыла жара. Уже с неделю жара методично уменьшает количество населения. Больше, чем задумывала природа. Сердечные приступы, инсульты. Пощады нет ни старым, ни молодым. Слишком жарко. Даже мыслить, думать было неприятно. Люди вокруг – как мухи, застрявшие в меду. Липко, гадко и смертельно. Чертова жара.  
Бессонница началась с приходом повышения температуры. За неделю Хиджиката спал в сумме часов десять. Семь дней. Десять часов. Это можно было бы пережить, если бы не постоянное ноющее желание разодрать на себе форму и хоть раз вдохнуть не раскаленный воздух. Кондиционеры не спасают. Ничего не спасает. Хочется спать. Хочется прохлады. Где-то вдали рушатся цивилизации и мировые основы. Поворачивается вспять история. Мир начинается заново.  
Преступлений не совершается. Жители города стараются пережить этот сезон. Им нет дела до грабежей и убийств. Хиджиката благодарен за это. Вчера он чуть не пропустил удар от Окиты, сегодня забыл убрать ногу с педали и ехал на красный.  
В окончании рабочего дня Хиджиката обнаруживает себя в баре Отосе. Кондиционер работает, но толку от него никакого. Ленивые мухи-люди сидят за столами и пытаются шевелиться в этом меду-воздухе. Липко. Смертельно. Хиджиката улавливает движение справа слишком поздно. Чертова жара. Проклятая бессонница. Если бы он был на задании, он бы уже не был. Никогда и никем. Хиджиката слышит смех и голос, растягивающий гласные. Ленивый голос. Пошевелиться, что бы врезать по этой довольной роже – даже это кажется вершиной человеческих возможностей. Пределом всего существования понятия «человек». «Боги, если вы есть. Пошлите в мир прохлады. Мне – немного сна. А ему – кляп». Гинтоки рассказывает что-то про свой день. Отсутствие реакции собеседника его совершенно не смущает. Он подливает саке Хиджикате в пиалу. Врезать ему хочется уже меньше. Гинтоки говорит. Что-то спрашивает, внимательно смотрит и продолжает нести в уши Хиджикаты чушь.  
Солнце давно село, теперь воздух нельзя разрезать катаной. В нем появляются просветы. «Я буду отличным замкомом всю следующую неделю. Боги. Ни одного сеппуку. Неделю. Дождя, Боги.»  
Гинтоки кладет голову на переплетенные пальцы и смотрит Хиджикате в глаза. Хиджикату ведет. От саке, жары и бессонницы. Он моргает настолько медленно, что каждый раз открывая глаза видит, как людей в баре становится все меньше.  
Когда Хиджиката моргает еще раз, открыв глаза он обнаруживает себя на улице. Гинтоки тащит его к себе. Ситуация знакомая. Такое бывало много раз. И каждый из них заканчивался в постели. Хиджиката хочет сбросить с себя чужие руки. Не выходит. Это предел, понимает он. Предел существования без сна, но с саке и сигаретами. Без Гинтоки, но с работой и пулями, вонзающимися в воздух около тела.  
Следующий раз Хиджиката осознает себя лежащим на диване. Под головой что-то мягко-твердое. Он поворачивает голову и видит Гинтоки. Хочется сказать что-нибудь, сказать многое и не говорить совсем. Хочется спать. Он фыркает и отворачивается. На столе пыль. Двух, трех или пятидневная. В комнате темно. На столе тарелки с остатками еды. Журналы, лежащие стопками, и что-то совсем непонятное. По силуэту не угадать.  
Пальцы Гинтоки перебирают его волосы, а голос не кажется отвратительным. Это саке виновато. Или память. Одно из двух. Планеты взрываются и разлетаются по космосу. Хэй, это я, кусок Альфа-17.43. Вы ждали меня?  
Пальцы Гинтоки кружат по голове. По шее, щеке, голове, уху, шее. В окно влетает прохлада. Хиджиката думает, что это похоже на сон. Иначе, какого черта он снова забыл в Ёрозуе? Это точно сон. В котором Гинтоки вдет себя не как Гинтоки, а воздух так, словно утром он не собирался выкосить все население Эдо подчистую. Гинтоки что-то говорит. Хиджиката прислушивается. Что-то про джамп и рыжие волосы. А рыжие волосы, это же ужасно, Хджиката-кун! Рыжие! Это дискриминация кудрявых и светловолосых. Да откуда я знаю почему. Просто так. Спи, Хиджиката. Начинается дождь. И имя у него. Клубничное, но все равно раздражает. А меч? Да у настоящих самураев начнут развиваться комплексы. Дождь. Слышишь? Идет дождь. Спи, Хиджиката. Почти два утра. Ёшивара спит. И Эдо спит. И Хиджиката должен спать. Спи, Тоширо. За окном дождь.  
Миллионы миров взрываются прямо сейчас. Где-то вдали взрываются и умирают тысячи планет. Где-то вдали идут бесконечные войны.

Хиджиката закрывает глаза и открывает их поздним утром.


End file.
